The Dragon and Cub
by Swicheroo
Summary: Natsu is oblivious and Lisanna is in love with him. How will Lisanna make sure that Natsu sees her feelings? Well read to find out. I'm not good at summarys I'm sorry! A simple one-shot, contains Lemon.


**Swicheroo: Hey everyone did you miss me? I missed you guys! I was watching anime and so I was like "Time to write a new story!"**

**Natsu: So you decided to write about a badass Salamander? Awesome.**

**Swicheroo: Actually I thought I would write about you getting dominated you pesky dragon *Sprays him with a fire extinguisher***

**Natsu: Alright *Coughs up foam* So who shall be my mate?**

***Lisanna walks in cracking her knuckles*: Oh Natsu.**

**Natsu: I hate you.**

**Swichy: Love you too.**

***Watches Lisanna drag Natsu off by the scarf***

**Swichy: I don't own Fairy Tail…I wish I did though. So let's get this show on the road!**

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

Natsu was just getting back from a job as he returned from the guild. "Hey everyone I am back! Did you miss me!?"

Gray looked over at his rival. He smirked saying "So you finally made it back flame-brain! I'm ready to settle the score!"

The two then butted heads. Natsu said "Who you calling flame brain you exhibitionist?" The two continued to butt heads as Gray said "Who you calling an exhibitionist?" With that comment all hell broke lose. Lucy shook her head as she held up Happy wearing a tag that said 'Shield.'

"Why must those two always start as soon as they see each other?" Happy said "You said it once before Lucy. Because Natsu is fire and Gray is ice. So they are completely opposite!" Before the fighting could continue any further Erza hit Gray and Natsu into the wall.

"You two need to stop fighting every time you see each other!" she said at the top of her voice. Natsu and Gray both looked at her. Gray exclaimed "What gives you the right to boss us around!" Natsu agreed shaking his head. That comment would be the last Gray said because he was then kicked into the wall. Natsu began to sweat drop as he said "So….it has been a long day I think I'll just head home." Natsu then left a trail of dust behind him.

As Lisanna watch the whole thing she sighed. Not even ten minutes in the guild and Natsu already left. I mean all she wanted to do was cuddle with her dragon. Was that too much to ask!? Lisanna was then broken from her train of thought when Happy came up and said "Hi Lisanna what are you thinking about?"

Lisanna smiled at Happy and said "Nothing Happy. How is that fish you are eating?" Happy smiled into the fish he was eating saying "Aye! It is delicious!" Lisanna began to stare out at the door again and Happy caught a glimpse of this.

Happy then looked at Lisanna who then said "What's wrong Happy?" Happy then rolled his tongue and smirked "You liiike him."Lisanna blushed saying "Happy isn't your fish getting cold?"

Happy looked at Lisanna saying "You can't hide it Lisanna. I'm too smart of a cat." He nodded feeling overly confident. Lisanna covered her now red as a tomato face and said "So what Happy? You like Carla." Happy then flew away crying yelling "Lisanna you meanie!"

Lisanna watched this, only to not hear a certain blonde come up behind her smirking. Lucy sat down next to Lisanna with the biggest grin on her face. Lisanna said "Hey Lucy. Why are you smirking?" Lucy then rolled her tongue like Happy saying "You liiiike him." Lisanna then covered her face that was not beat red and said "Oh my gosh you heard!" Lucy patted her on the back saying "Don't worry Lisanna, I won't tell."

"What should I do Lucy?" Lisanna asked as her head hit the bar?

Lucy said "Well it is about to be night so Natsu is at my house eating my food and probably sleeping on my bed. So…"

Lucy then whispered her plan into Lisanna's ear. Lisanna then gain the biggest devilish grin that their ever was. Oh boy did Natsu have it in for him tonight.

* * *

"_I still don't know why Lucy had to kick me out of her house. I mean it isn't like I sleep over their all the time!"_ Natsu then trotted into his home. His quiet little home out in the woods. Natsu opened his door to only to be attacked from behind. His body was then pushed to the ground, but it wasn't a man who attacked him, but a woman. He then felt two squishy airbags on the back of his head.

"Natsu~" she cooed. Natsu then felt his face heat up just a bit. "Natsu~ why are you ignoring me?" she cooed. Natsu then turned his head to see his childhood friend Lisanna.

"H-Hey Lisanna? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked nervously. Lisanna then cooed again as she got closer to Natsu's face. Natsu's face then heated up so fast that it almost looked like steam was coming out of his ears.

Lisanna giggled saying "You were always so cute when you blush." She then cupped his cheeks kissing his lips. Natsu wanted to fight he really did…but he couldn't. The taste of her lips was intoxicating to him. He always loved the way she smelled, the way her body swayed, and her cheerful attitude. As she broke the kiss panting for air she said "Good I finally have your attention." She smiled devilishly as Natsu looked at her with half lidded eyes. She then kissed him again in which she wanted him to open his mouth. He gladly obliged, but then something snapped inside of him. As they were engaged in a full on battle for dominance, Natsu somehow made it so he was on top.

"So my dragon thinks he can be feisty huh?" Lisanna smirked as Natsu cocked his head. What did she mean by that? Lisanna then dug around into Natsu's pants to wear she began to fondle him. Natsu grunted as he buried his face into Lisanna's neck. She began to whisper into Natsu's ear saying "My dragon thinks he can get off so easy for ignoring me? I think not if I have anything to say about it."

Natsu then felt something in him that snapped. He picked up Lisanna and dragged her into his room to where he then crawled on top of her. He said "Lisanna…you know when you play with fire." He then took off his black waist coat and scarf and threw them to the flood and said "Then you are going to get burned." He then tore off Lisanna's sweater and threw it to the ground. He stared at her red lacey bra for a moment before he tore it off making her gasp in excitement and arousal.

His hands then began to roam her body as he lowered his head began to suck on her right breast and left hand played with her left one. She moaned at this before she tore Natsu's head from her breast and kissed him passionately. She didn't care at this point if this wasn't part of her plan. She wanted him and she wanted it now!

She then pushed him on his back and ripped his pants off. Natsu's eyes widened as his face turned as red as his fire is strong. Lisanna then saw his 'little' problem. She cooed "Oh my Natsu. When were you going to introduce me to Natsu Jr.?"

She smiled before taking him in her mouth. Natsu moaned loudly, making Lisanna aroused and happy that it was hermaking him react this way. As Lisanna was doing this Natsu was trying to form words he said "Lisanna...I'm going to..." Natsu then moaned loudly as he came in her mouth. Lisanna then drank it, licking some off the back of her hand. She smirked before she said "Enjoy it Natsu?"

Natsu, too far gone for words shook his head. He then pushed Lisanna down saying "Lisanna I can't stop myself anymore." She said "Good…because I can't either." As they kissed, he positioned himself between her and pushed in. She moaned loudly at this. She didn't care who heard, she didn't care what was happening, and all she cared about was that she was together with Natsu _her _Natsu.

She said while she bucked against him, urging him to increase his pace. Natsu agreed, moving faster, he thought he was going to explode. Lisanna could feel something building in her lower regions both of them were sweating profusely. "Lisanna... I'm. .. gonna cum!" Natsu managed to pant out. Lisanna moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"So am I!" She cried out in complete ecstasy. Lisanna moaned his name as they neared completion and in the moment before she came Natsu leaned down beside her ear and whispered "I love you" kissing Lisanna as she released, both of them reaching their climax.

As they layed together which each other, Lisanna snuggled closer to her dragon saying "I love you my ferocious dragon." Natsu whispered "And I love you my precious tiger." With that they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Swichy: So how did you too like it? *Sits drinking his cup of tea***

***Natsu and Lisanna both blush***

**Lisanna: He is my dragon.**

**Natsu: And she is my cub.**

***He smirked***

**Swichy: And you thought I was going to do something scary. Well guys thanks for reading. I would love your reviews and constructive critism. No flames please. I will see you all again. Leave me suggestions if you want me to do other pairings from this with Natsu. I'm not biased, I will do NatsuxErza, NatsuxLucy, NatsuxMira. Just asked me nicely and if you have an idea let me know. I love you guys and gals!**

***Fades into darkness***


End file.
